1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for sequentially reducing metals from an ore containing a plurality of metal oxides. More particularly, it pertains to a process for employing an electric arc heater for the reduction of metal oxides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,746 entitled "Methods for Reduction of Metal Oxide" by B. Karlovitz, electric furnaces or arc heaters have been used to assist in the reduction of metal oxides, usually in combination with a gas, such as oxygen, carbon monoxide, hydrogen, or certain hydrocarbon gases. An outgrowth of that process has been a method of using a preheater or prereducing step by which a metal oxide, such as ferrous oxide (Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3), is reduced to a less stable oxide, such as ferric oxide (FeO), before being introduced into the electric arc heater, thereby deriving an economic advantage such as a savings of fuel and/or a higher quality end product.